


11:11

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese take a ride home from dinner.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 42





	11:11

The cab driver glanced through the rear view mirror at Carol sitting in the backseat with Therese’s head resting against her shoulder. Looking at the sight of them, they could be mother-daughter, aunt-niece, or even sisters. The blonde appeared older and attractive than the young brunette, who wore little, to none makeup, and was dressed in plain, simple clothes. With the barrettes in her hair, she was probably still in her mid-twenties. The cab driver caught sight of the blonde looking back at him, sharply, putting him off-guard behind the wheel.

“Your, um, friend’s gone like a light,” he spoken nervously. He glanced back at the road ahead, looking past the windshield wipers swiping rainwater off the dashboard glass.

“She’s had too much wine,” Carol murmured, thinking back to the dinner they attended with six other people. 

“My name's Mack, by the way,” the driver cleared his throat, stopping at a red light.

“Carol.” Obviously uninterested, she turned away to look out the speckled car window on her side, watching a few droplets roll down the glass. Through the darkened taxi, she felt her umbrella pressing alonside her dress-clad thigh. Therese was on top of her, wheezing out through her nose, resembling Rindy’s own sleep patterns. Sometimes, the ladies’ age difference was unbearable. _She’s young_ , Abby would often say. And Carol knew that, but here they were, still together, hand-in-hand.


End file.
